The Early Christmas Present
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: VERY short fanfic I wrote. I hope you like it. (Kinda hard to be motivated this near Christmas so...) Akari and Chinatsu for this one...


The Perfect Present for Christmas

Yuru Yuri Fanfic by Jedi Lord -Author-

 _[First, let me start by saying that I watched the final episode of Yuru Yuri Season 3 yesterday and I gotta admit: I loved it. I am going to be writing about Akari and Chinatsu in this one so...Hope you enjoy! As normal my disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri. I wrote this as a kind of Christmas treat for you all so...Thank you for reading! ~JLA]_

"Hey guys!"

Chinatsu looks up very exhausted as her eyes connect with Akari's.

"Mornin' Akari..." Chinatsu whispers as her pink haired head connected with the desk again.

Akari sat down next to Chinatsu as normal and began to pour herself a drink. "Where is everyone?" She asked, her voice as sweet as she could muster.

Chinatsu rubs her right eye as she rose her head again. "They went shopping...Said they'd be back in around a couple hours"

Akari pouted. "Geez! They could have told me! I bought this cd along to help us with my new idea too!" Akari put said cd into her bag and folded her arms.

'Akari Akaza...You look so adorable...' Chinatsu's own thoughts began to run away with her. 'If only I could...' Chinatsu, instantly realising what she was thinking, turned crimson pink and hid her face from Akari. 'What the hell!? I never...Wait...What was that disc she had?'

"China? China!" Akari's soft voice floated over to Chinatsu's ears, first real soft and then rather sharp.

Chinatsu was shocked into being awake now. She shook her head to rid her off her thoughts and smiled. "Wh..What is it Akari?"

"Are you alright? You seem...distant?" Akari whispers as Chinatsu shook her head. "No...It's nothing. Nothing at all!" Chinatsu watched as Akari dug into her bag for something. 'Only you're the most kindest...Sweet...Sensiti-Oh for Kami's sake!' Chinatsu shook her head.

Akari, never one to NOT notice her pink haired friend, mostly noticing her when she went into a daze like this, looked at her with concern and after several more seconds Chinatsu's face went bright red. "You're not okay are you? You're going red!" She stated as she instantly put her hand on Chinatsu's forehead.

"I'd be f-f-fine if you weren't so damn cute!" Chinatsu pipped but upon hearing her own words quickly lowered her head, shutting her eyes.

'Damnit...Now I've done it...Perhaps I...I'd be better with you wouldn't I?' She thought even as she heard Akari making several noises. "I understand if you hate me Akari..." She whispered only to hear Akari giggle.

"You really are still dense aren't you China?" Akari whispered over to her, giggling still. Chinatsu rose her head with a rather stern look on her face, ready to tell Akari off, but quickly found that it disappeared again.

"I wrote this piece for you by the way...Or rather I learned it..." Akari's voice came over to Chinatsu's ears like a gentle wind. Kind yet soft. Akari pulled out her red and pink flute but stopped when Chinatsu put her hand up. "Akari...Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Akari smiled as Chinatsu looked at her...More seriously now. "When I kissed you that time..." Akari turned instantly red and looked down at this. "Did you hate it?"

Akari slowly pulled her words together. "No...To be honest I..." Chinatsu's eyes (and ears) were on Akari...Nothing else. Not even Yui who was stood behind them with her hand over Kyouko's mouth. "I...I..."

Chinatsu waited patiently and after 2 minutes she recieved quite the response. "I loved it...and I think...I think I love you..."

Chinatsu's cheeks went sky-high in the pink realms. First they went crimson red...Then pink...Then Strawberry red...then candy Pink...Seriously...There wasn't a colour in the world of blushness and such that she DIDN'T go.

Akari looked at Chinatsu, also forgetting that Yui and Kyouko were stood there, Yui had stamped on Kyouko's foot to keep her quiet...Which was working...Somehow.

"I feel the same way about you Akari...I just...Never thought about it before..."

Akari smiled her sweet smile again and put the flute to her mouth. "Here's the tune I want you to hear...I learned it before coming in today so...that and I wanted to give you a great present for Christmas so..." She shifted, she was nervous but she kept smiling. "I'm sorry if the song isn't good or I'm not perfect enough for you..."

As Akari began to play, 'A Way of Life' by the Composer 'Hans Zimmer' Chinatsu smiled as she had only one thought in her mind as the Sun rose over the area. Catching Akari in a light that Chinatsu loved, the Sun rays bouncing off of her red hair and catching her purple eyes whenever they locked onto blue ones.

'No, Akari...To me? No matter how clumsy you are or how scatterbrained you can be. You have been and always will be just that in my eyes...Perfect'


End file.
